


First and Best

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam drives him to distraction, but Tommy's finding distraction isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Best

**Author's Note:**

> Another from probably-November-but-possibly-October 2010. :)
> 
> Original Notes: Written for the prompt _Author's choice, Author's choice, The first time is the best_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

Adam had this weird thing about first times. Sure, he counted the normal firsts - first date, first kiss, first fuck - and then he threw in things like first cuddle and first handjob and first blowjob. And then there were the situational modifiers, like rain, hotel so-and-so, beach, day, night, dusk, cloudy, sunny--

Once, he asked Adam why.

Adam gave him this wide-eyed look, and then smiled that brilliantly sweet smile that Tommy thought could maybe stop a war in its tracks. "Why? Tommy, baby, everyone knows the first time is the best. With so many firsts, it stands to reason there are just as many bests."

It was the sort of crazy Adam thrived on. And Tommy thought that maybe it wasn't so crazy, 'cause it pretty much made sense to him. That, or he was going crazy, too.

And, hey, there's a first time for everything.


End file.
